Unwanted Feelings
by whodidyoukillforyoururl
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione realize there feelings for each other? While Ron is dating Hermione? And is Harry Potter gay or straight?
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Feelings

He sat on the bank of the lake with his four friends, his blond head glistening in the sun. Crabbe and Goyle were muttering something about bulling too each other and laughing at each other stupidity, Blaise and Pansy were making out and Draco was staring half-heartedly across the lake. He was watching Scar-head and his band of followers (aka. Ron and Hermione) swimming on the other side of the water. She's hot he said to himself as Hermione Granger took her shirt off to revel her bikini and a voice in his mind replied your crazy. He couldn't help but think about the time when Hermione had punched him. He was so shocked by his own mind to think of anything other than how smooth her hand was, but that was in third year! They were now in sixth! So why couldn't he get it or _her_ out of his mind?! She was a mudblood for god sake! Think of what your father would say Draco! Said the voice in his head…I know I know he replied….Ugh….I'm hearing voices in my head… like that isn't a sign that I'm going crazy!

Hermione Granger was happily hanging out with her two bestest friends in the whole world by the lake, when she heard laughter coming down coming down the hill to the castle. She looked over and saw the five slytherins she hated most sit down on a patch of grass on the opposite side of the lake. Immediately Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson started snogging. Ughhhh… she thought and almost puked at the thought that slytherins can love. (1)

Harry Potter turned his head to see what caused Hermione's usually normal functioning brain too stop working and saw them.

"We should leave…," Harry said slowly, "We have quiditch practice soon Ron."

"Bloody hell Harry! It's only 3:30! Quiditch starts at seven!"

"Harry! Lets stay come on…I know! You guys brought your swimming stuff right... yeah? Kay! Lets go swimming!" she started stripping down to her bikini fully aware of Draco Malfoy's eyes on her. Without waiting for the boys she dived right in the lake, her normally curly hair going straight for once. She treaded water and glanced over at Draco who looked like he was debating in his head on whether to come and join the three musketeers. In truth, he was.

He watched Harry, Ron and Hermione having fun and splashing each other and thought about how much fun they must be having compared to him. It was getting dark by now by the look of Pansy's watch it was 6:30. Hermione, Harry and Ron were getting out, they left Hermione and ran up towards the Quiditch pitch.

"We should go," said Pansy separating herself from Blaise for the first time that night and probably the last, "Dinners probably ready."

"Yeah!" said Crabbe and Goyle together stumbling to get up.

"Idiots" Draco muttered aloud.

"Draco are you coming?"

"Umm…I'll stay here for a bit…save me a space. Yeah?"

"Sure"

Hermione climbed out the lake and saw that the only slytherin left was Malfoy and he was coming her way. She hurriedly grabbed her stuff and turned to go. She stopped and looked back when she heard a soft 'plop' in the water and saw her favourite necklace (2) sink into the deep black bellow.

"Oh No! No! No! No!" she exclaimed furious at herself for dropping it.

"I'll get it for you" said a deep voice too her left.

"Not you! Not now!" she yelped into the face of he slytherin prince. He pulled his shirt off and dived in. Hermione was silent and terrified because neither Draco nor the necklace had resurfaced for 5 minutes. She turned away with tears running down her face now not only had she lost her most prized possession she had now killed a person, but he was her worst enemy so why did she care so much?! She heard a deep cough behind and turned so fast that water droplets flew out of her hair. She saw to her disbelief a blond shirtless boy leaning on the edge on the platform.

"Forgot about me so easily did you?" Draco said grinning from ear to ear, his blue-grey eyes sparkling. She was speechless and she watched him climb out of the water, walk up to her and place the rose quartz necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much Draco!!!" she squealed and embraced the shocked boy, he didn't what to do. His brain wanted pull away but his arms disobeyed and embraced back. When they finally pulled away there was an awkward silence until Hermione stuttered

"Seeing as were both here…umm…will you walk up to the-"

"Sure" Draco interrupted, his grin growing wider by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Hermione had no clue what in the whole wide world, no…something bigger…the UNIVERSE, she was doing. She was getting out of the lake alone one minute and with Draco the next. She was shocked and furious at herself for even asking if he wanted to walk her up to the castle and even more shocked by him saying yes! She would have to ditch him before Harry and Ron came up to the castle, which would be pretty soon seeing as all light was dimming except the bright lights of Hogwarts. As this thought ran threw her mind and she realised that it meant that she could only have 5-10 minutes with Draco Hermione's heart fell. Then she did a double take. Reminding herself of the fact that she has a boyfriend and that Draco is said boyfriend's worst enemy she shook her head. _What's happening to the world?! _She thought gazing towards the forbidden forest. She could feel Draco's gaze wondering towards her every five seconds. She shivered. He suddenly turned and said

"Sooooo….umm…OMG! Are you cold?!?!"

"No…" she said, but she couldn't hide the fact that her teeth were chattering.

"Here…take this…." Draco shrugged off his jacket and passed it too Hermione. She pulled it on and melted into the heat of it. Sniffing at it, Hermione realised that Draco didn't smell like dirt or garden, like Ron and Harry usually did. The jacket smelt different, but good, extremely good.

They stayed silent for the rest of the way up to the castle. When they got to the top of the hill Hermione froze. Standing at the door to the castle was Ron. He was looking for someone. She turned to Draco and said

"Draco, Ron is there if he sees us together he'll…please?…"

"Oh…Yeah I'll go back this way…" She started to shrug his jacket off, and then she turned and saw that he was gone. She put the jacket back on and ran up towards the pale red-haired boy.

"Hermione!!! I've been looking for you everywhere, baby! Where have you been?! Don't tell me you were at the lake all this time!!! You'd had froze! Oh sweetie you have to be more careful!!!," Screeched Ron as Hermione emerged from the trees, " Who's jacket is--"

"Its mine Ron. Trust you not to recognize your own girlfriend's jacket!"

"It smells funny!!!"

"Oh shut up!," she said as the entered the hall. She turned towards the slytherin table. He wasn't there. _Damn it all to hell! _She thought. Plastering a false smile on her face she turned back and walk in the opposite direction. Subconsciously she knew she wanted to be going to other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He kicked a pebble, watched it sail across the forest floor and hit a tree trunk. She told him to meet her here… so where was she? He looked to his left and right but couldn't see anyone or anything. When he turned back to look in front of him, he was just in time to see a white smudge go behind the tree that the stone had hit. He walked around it and there she was. The wind wafted the smell of her honey coloured hair into his face. When he saw her, he heart soared. She was his missing half. His light in the dark. She looked at, smiled a smile that reached her dark brown eyes and extended her hand.

"Draco," she said, "Come with me".

He instantly reached out for her hand but tripped. He looked up and couldn't see her…Everything was hazy…

Draco awoke suddenly breathing heavily. He was all sweaty and his sheets were wrapped around him like a big cocoon. It was 7:00am, classes started in an hour. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been having that dream for the past two weeks. Ever since that day with Hermione, she was in his every thought and every dream. He walked over to the window and saw a flash of thunder. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he decided to go for a walk in the grounds to ponder his thoughts. Even though the only person in his mind was Hermione.

He walked down the marble staircase and out of the door. He saw the nearest bench was empty and sat down. The rain continued to heave down onto his head. He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the bench. He looked up at the pale blue sky and thought of what his father would say if he told him about his new crush. He sighed and felt rain dripping down his face. He was so stressed right now. It sucked. He soon realised that it wasn't just rain dripping down his face. It was tears too, his tears. He instantly rubbed his eyes to get them away. As he looked back up he saw a figure standing in the doorway. Wearing a yellow dress and holding a black umbrella. He got up and walked towards the girl who was looking out at the rain.

Hermione was looking across the thunder-struck sky when she heard someone calling her name from the side of her. She turned and saw a tall boy with sleek blonde hair walking towards her. She smiled.

"Hey" said Draco when he reached her.

"Hi" she replied.

They both looked out at the rain and were silent for a while.

"How come you're up so early?" asked Draco curiously.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same," They were silent for awhile and then he suddenly said, "Pretty isn't it?," Hermione turned to look at him, "The rain…I love it…it's the only thing I can relate to …"

They both looked at each other for ages studying each others faces. His green/blue eyes, his perfect lips that she so wanted to kiss and his soaking blonde hair. Her dark brown eyes, parted lips that he just wanted to reach out and touch and her frizzy hair. Then he leaned in towards her for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"UGH!" came a voice from behind them. As Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder, fearing the worst, her face fell stony.

"Ron!," She whispered to Draco under her breath, "Okay, listen to me. Do not listen to a thing I say next. You got that?," Draco gave a slight but fast nod, "Okay." In a much louder voice Hermione screams "DRACO MALFOY, GET AWAY FROM ME! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!! YOU FERRET!" She gave an apologetic look at Draco and ran to Ron as he called her name into the darkness.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?!" said Ron snarling slightly.

"Oh don't worry Weasel-bee, I didn't do anything to your precious Mudblood!" Draco spat into Ron's face. He glanced at Hermione trying to show her in that single look that he didn't mean it. _I think she got it…or maybe not…I'm not so sure _thought Draco to himself, careful to not let his well known and feared Malfoy-smirk slide off his face. He wheeled around and scowled off into the direction of his warm bed leaving Ron and Hermione cuddled up in the rain.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was sitting up in his bed huddled over a map of the castle, he saw Malfoy making his way back to the slytherin common rooms and he saw Cho Chang walking up to the owlery. As soon as he saw her black dot making her way slowly up the steps he jumped out of bed and crept over towards the dormitory door, slamming it shut with a whisper. He slunk down into the common room as he was about to walk through the portrait door he heard a snore from the arm chair by the fire place. Turning around slowly he saw the ginger hair and pale face of Fred Weasley. Fred sniffed and shuffled down a bit in his sleep he looked so peaceful almost dead. This thought made Harry shiver not wanting to think about this any more he strolled out of the portrait hole. He had wasted enough time already she might not be there any longer but it was worth a try he ran all the way and bounded up the steps to the owlery two at a time. He slammed open the door and saw Cho leaning out the window looking up at the sun rising. He looked at her perfect image of beauty and sighed. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh... Hello Harry" she said in a slightly disappointed voice

"Cho you cant keep coming here and hoping for Cedric...He's gone" Harry said as gently as he could. Tears dripped down her soft cheeks

"Well...A girl can hope cant she?" She mumbled through the crystal tears that shattered on the floor. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on Friday to hogsmede? You know because then we can talk about --" Harry was cut off mid sentence

"I'd love to" She said smiling at last then she skipped off down the staircase and back to the castle leaving him alone.


End file.
